When my Kingdom came crumbling down
by Chloena
Summary: The land of all Kingdoms use to be quiet and peaceful, but what if one little situation turned into a futile war? Rated T, just in case. SxS, ExT pairings. Please Read and Review.
1. The Beginning

**When my Kingdom came Crumbling down  
-**x**-  
Written By Chloena**

_**23 December 2005**_

**Summary:** The land of all Kingdoms use to be quiet and peaceful, but what if one little situation turned into a futile war? Rated T, just in case. SxS, ExT pairings. Please Read and Review.

**A/N:** Hey this is my second fanfic! I hope you like this fanfic better than my first one! Well on with the story. This story starts in off late Autumn. I think that's around November.

Hope you had a Merry Christmas!

_**Disclaimer: **Simple, I don't own CCS._

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

The kingdom of Kinomoto was once a peaceful and quiet land. Next to the Kingdom was also another kingdom, the Kingdom of Daidouji. These two kingdoms are related and so close, that all people thought it was a combined Kingdom. All kingdoms on the land were allies until one day…

**_A Year and a half years ago in late Spring _**

"_Touya!" 23 years old Princess Mika called out. The princess from the **Yoshida** Kingdom ran up the corridor towards Touya. "I missed you so MUCH my Touya!"_

"_Ah, Mika, I missed you too, how come you never told me that you were coming? You evil person!" Touya playfully turned his head._

"_Oh, Touya stop acting so childish! I wanted to surprise you! Can't a girl surprise their man?" Mika said cheerfully._

"_Ok fine, I forgive you," Touya smiled._

_As Touya was about to kiss his girlfriend, Sakura, his little 17 years old sister yelled at him and ran towards him and Mika._

"_ARGH! TOUYA, YOU BASTARD! I'm going to kill you for scaring the daylights out of me. Stop putting fake spiders on my PILLOW! You know I hate spiders!" Sakura stepped on his foot so hard that Touya called out,_

"_MUMMY!"_

"_Hmm! Serves you right! You deserved it!" Sakura folded her arms and turned her head._

_**x-z-x- Mika's POV –x-z-x**_

_Argh! I hate her! I hate Sakura! Such a bitch. He was about to kiss me, but no, that little brat just have to show up! That stupid gaki has NO right to step on my Touya's foot. Damn her to hell. I better get use to her presence since I'm soon to be Touya's Bride,well, when he proposes to me, which is probably soon. He loves me and I know that. When I become Queen of the Kinomoto's Kingdom, I will dispose of her or if she marries to some prince, which I don't think that'll ever happen but if that does happen, I will declare war to that Kingdom. Come to think of it, there haven't been any wars since 500 years ago. Hmmm… sounds like a very good plan to me. I can't have her visiting my **future** kingdom everyday can I?_

"_Oi! don't do that to your brother, he's just having fun," I smirked._

"_Would you like it if **your** brother did it to you every bloody single day?" Sakura put her hands on her hips._

"_My brother wouldn't dare to set foot in my room," It's not like I don't like my brother, it's just that I envy him since he gets the throne to the Yoshida's Kingdom, my kingdom, The second biggest kingdom of the land._

"_Yeah, whatever, see ya brother enjoy your freaking day," Sakura growled and ran off to the gardens._

_**x-z-x Normal POV x-z-x**_

"_Sorry about her, she's really cranky in the mornings," Touya chuckled. "Where were we? Ah yes," Touya leaned forward, then again got interrupted by Queen Nadeshiko, the mother of Touya and Sakura._

'_ARGH! Does God don't want us to be together?' Mika thought._

"_Oh, sorry, to interrupt but can I talk to Touya privately?" Touya looked at me as if he was asking if he could talk to his mum for a second._

"_Nah, its fine. Come on Touya, this must be important, go," Mika put on a fake smile. Mika hated Queen Nadeshiko as well because Sakura inherited her likeness._

**_6 Months Later in Mid-December_**

_The relationship between Touya and Mika kept going, and Mika's hatred towards Sakura and her parents deepened. Touya was thinking about proposing to Mika a week before Christmas. He walked to his father's study room where his parents and his sister were waiting for him._

"_King Fujitaka your son has arrived," the servant announced and Touya's dad nodded. Touya entered the room and sat down next to Sakura._

"_What do you want to tell us Touya?" Touya's mother asked._

"_Well, I'm going to propose to Mika a week before Christmas," Touya grinned happily, but the announcement shocked everyone. His parents and his little sister's head fell. His parents didn't really have a 'great' relationship with Mika and suspected that she was up to something, while Sakura simply despises her, for teasing and threatening her when Touya was not around. Sakura always felt excluded from everything when Touya hangs out with Mika, and whenever she interrupts them, Mika always give her a death glare._

_There was an awkward silence._

"_Oh, tough crowd, thought your going to be surprised," Touya still had a smile on his face and did not know what was happening._

"_Yes, we **are** surprise, do whatever pleases you, Congratulations and have a great life, see ya, I'm going to my room," Sakura stood her face still down and slammed the door._

"_What's wrong with her? Probably it's one of her girly days," Touya assumed._

"_Touya, don't say that, your sister is just…" Nadeshiko looked up._

"_Just…?"_

"_Your sister is just tired," Fujitaka answered. Sakura parents knew that she hated Mika, and didn't want to ruin their son's happy day._

"_Well, son, Do what is best for you. If she makes you happy then I'm happy," Nadeshiko put her hand on Touya's shoulder then sat down on the sofa._

"_Well you and dad don't look that impress, what is it?"_

"_Nothing, Son, as your mother said, do what is best for you," his father took a bottle of brandy and poured in a glass._

"_You all look gloomy, and Sakura didn't look happy, when I announced my proposal, what happened? Did Sakura lose the Kinomoto's pendant?" Touya was very curious about their strange behaviour._

"_She didn't lose it. Well better get ready for the engagement party," Touya's mother ushered him to the door, opened it then closed it._

"_Fujitaka, do you think it's right for Touya to marry that Mika? I disagree to this, but I can't interfere. He's happy, and I don't want to ruin his happiness._

"_I agree with you. Some how I don't trust Mika, she's hiding something. I feel that she does love him. I sense that her heart isn't pure, when she becomes queen, god knows what she'll do," Fujitaka took a sip of his brandy and sighed._

_**x-z-x**_

_**knock knock**_

"_Sakura? Are you in there?" Touya knocked on the door. He could hear Sakura crying in her room._

"_GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sakura sobbed._

"_What's wrong? What happened?"_

"_JUST GO!"_

"_Please tell me,"_

"_**GO!**" Sakura screamed and trembled._

_**x-z-x Touya's POV x-z-x**_

_What did I do wrong? I must've done something wrong. What's with everyone today? What's wrong with my sister? Maybe the pranks that I pulled on her, drove her off the edge. _

_**x-z-x Normal POV x-z-x**_

_**2 days later…**_

"_Oh Aunt Yuri, what would I do without you? You're the best auntie I've ever had!" Mika exclaimed._

"_Darling Mika, you are my precious niece, I gave you this bracelet because I thought you'll like it. You know, come to think of it, Prince Touya, your boyfriend hasn't even proposed to you yet. Your relationship has lasted for 6 months! That boy should better propose to you soon!" _

"_Oh he will… I just know it," Mika sighed._

"_So tell me, what are your plans after marriage?"_

_**x-z-x**_

_Touya was about to knock on Mika's door, but he heard an unfamiliar voice. 'Must be her mother or a relative' Touya thought. He was about to leave but overheard this unfamiliar voice ask Mika,_

"_So tell me, what are your plans after marriage?"_

_Touya decided to stay and listen to what her plans are since he too was curious._

"_Well, I've decided after three years of marriage, I'll start a family," Mika replied._

"_What will you do when you become queen?" _

"_Well, I have decided that I'll be the greatest queen ever! My first plan is getting rid of that Sakura, probably kick her out of the kingdom, or if she joined another kingdom I'll declare war to that kingdom. But before I become queen, god knows when the present king and queen will give their throne to the heirs, which are Touya and Me obviously," Touya thought she was up to something and decided to stay and listen. He can't believe that she would kick Sakura out when she becomes queen._

"_Well, back to the plan, I'll hire an assassin and smuggle them here and eliminate King Fujitaka and Queen Nadeshiko. After their death, the throne is passed on to us." Mika laughed evilly. Touya was traumatized and thought 'What Villain'. Touya realised that she loved him for power and not real love. He felt betrayed, deceived and thought 'Why didn't I see this earlier?' _

_He had enough! _

_He walked silently so the two in the room won't notice that he was eavesdropping. He walked angrily to his dad's office._

"_I thought she loved me for who I am!" He yelled. Thank god the office was sound proof so no body can eavesdrop._

"_Hold a second," Nadeshiko opened the door and called for a servant. "Please send Sakura to the King's office. It's urgent," Nadeshiko ordered._

"_Yes, Ma'am" the maid ran to Sakura's room and informed Sakura that she was needed._

"_Yes, what's the matter Touya?" Sakura sat down next to Touya and wandering what happened to him._

"_I have been used! She doesn't love me. She only loves me for the power that she'll get when she becomes queen," Everybody was clueless._

"_Mika! The girl that I was about to propose to too! I went to her room but I heard another voice. I think it was her mother or an aunt. I was about to leave but I heard that they were discussing her plans after marriage and what she would do before she's queen and after she's queen," Touya quivered, "She's going to ask an assassin to kill mum and dad. After death the throne will be passed on to me and also to Mika. When she becomes queen she's going to chuck Sakura out behind my back or declare war to whatever kingdom Sakura had joined," Everybody was shocked._

"_That blood sucking bitch! I knew she was up to something. I just knew!" Sakura exclaimed_

"_Why didn't inform me about it Sakura? Why didn't you?" Touya questioned Sakura loudly._

"_Oh!" Sakura stood up and placed her hands on her hips, "Don't assume that this is my entire fault! If I did tell you what would you have done? Huh? You would've shrugged, told me off and ignored me since you were 'deeply' in love with her,"_

"_That's not true!"_

"_Oh yeah? Remember the Baron's daughter that you were going out with a few years ago? I warned you that she was a gold-digger but you didn't believe me, you thought I was just jealous that I couldn't find a boyfriend and you ignored me until when you found out that she was a gold-digger. I warned you so many times, but you didn't believe me until you had your heartbroken, so I decided not to tell you this time because I knew it will happen again,"_

"_Touya, she is right you know, I've seen this happen to you so many times," Nadeshiko agreed with Sakura._

"_Touya, we can't change the past, but we can change the future. What are your choices now? Do you still want to marry her or not?" Fujitaka walked towards Touya and knelt down in front of him and touched his shoulder._

_Touya sat up bravely and spoke clearly, "As I am the crowned prince, I will not allow her to ruin my family, my people and my life. This is my vow,"_

"_Wow, he sounds like he's going to die," Sakura joked and earned a hard nudge from his brother. "Ow! Geez! I was just joking!"_

"_As you all know, this is going to be a beginning of destruction, whether Touya marries or break up. I predict war is going to be declared soon. You know how strict, big and powerful that Yoshida Kingdom is. We will not able to handle it, even if we combine our army with the Daidouji's, it will still be not enough," Fujitaka stood up and sat in his chair._

"_What do you mean darling?" asked his wife, Nadeshiko._

"_What I mean is that our kingdom will be destroyed whether he marries or break up, and if we did combined our army with the Daidouji it wouldn't be enough to fight them all," Fujitaka answered and sighed._

"_And if we did combine our army with the Daidouji's their kingdom will also be destroyed," Sakura thought deeply._

_The only thing that was in Nadeshiko's mind was joining kingdoms with her best friend, Yelan Li, Queen of the Li's Kingdom, the land's biggest kingdom. The Li's has one of the best well known magicians in their empire and have an army as big as the Yoshida's. The Li's kingdom is known for their expertise in martial arts._

"_That's right, Sakura, your very smart," Fujitaka smiled._

"_Well, better tell her that our relationship is off," Touya walked out of the office and called for a maid._

"_Tell Princess Mika to meet me at the small fountain where the flowerbeds are," The maid nodded and he continued walking towards the fountain. Little did he know that he was being followed by Sakura. She climbed up a tree and sat on a thick, stabled branch making sure that she wouldn't be noticed by anyone, especially her brother and Mika._

"_Hello Touya, you wanted to see me?" asked Mika._

'_Yes, this is it. He's is going to propose to me here and now, I can feel it' Mika thought._

"_Mika, you were one of the greatest girls I've ever met, but every rose has its thorn and you cannot cover up something ugly to make it beautiful. Ugliness will always stay the same no matter what," Touya spoke._

"_What are talking about?" Mika was confused._

"_Our relationship ends here, I thought you were wonderful, but something stopped me believing it,"_

"_But, you said I was one of the greatest girls you ever met!"_

"_Keyword, **were**," Touya turned his back and was about to walk off._

"_Come back here! Don't you dare turn your back in front of me, I made you happy and you said that you loved me! Then why are we breaking up? I thought you ask me to come down here so you could propose to me!" Mika shrieked._

"_Well you thought wrong. I did love you, but you don't love me," Touya spoke bravely._

"_What? I do love you, what are you talking about? Is it that sister of yours saying that I don't love you because she hates me?" Mika questioned._

"_Yes, she does hate you but she did not say anything,"_

"_Yeah right! My butt! I know it was you sister. That bitch!"_

"_Don't you dare, call my sister that! Do you even know why we are breaking up? Hmm?"_

"_Because of your sister said too. Pretty obvious!"_

"_No, it's not because of my sister. It's because of you. This morning I walked to your room but I heard that you were talking to someone. That someone asked you 'what are your plans when you become queen?' and you answered that you were going to hire some assassins to kill my parents so you could have the crown and have the power to kick or declare war with my little sister, I heard everything, Mika, EVERYTHING, So don't you dare deny it!"_

"_You were eavesdropping? How dare you!" Mika was about to slap him, but Touya had fast reflexes so he blocked it._

"_You know why I listened? I was curious, I wanted to find out what you would do, and I thought you were going to say, give money to charity or something, but no, you have to say something so evil. You have an hour to pack your things and leave, if you don't get packed up within an hour we will kick you out!" Touya ordered. Sakura jumped off the tree and ran to the castle entrance and waited for the unhappy Mika to walk pass her._

"_I knew you didn't love my brother, you loved him for the power, Shame on you. Sorry that you didn't get what you wanted but you deserved what you have received," Sakura smirked._

"_You bitch, I'll get you some day! Just wait and see," Mika walked passed her._

_**The next day**_

_Sakura woke up from her slumber and checked her pillow if Touya had placed a fake spider on pillow, but was relieved that there was no spider. She sat up and yawned and decided to get out of bed. She placed her feet in her slippers but she felt something soft and cushiony in her left slipper. She popped her left foot out and took out the soft, cushiony thing._

"_AHHHHH!" Sakura screamed as she saw the rat that she was holding and dropped it. She calmed down but realised, it was a fake rat._

"_**Tou!-ya!**" she screamed so loud that it scared all the birds outside away._

_**Downstairs and the lounge room**_

"_Hello, Yelan! Great to see you, it has been years, and oh is this your son, Syaoran? He has grown so much, and my golly god, he's handsome!" Nadeshiko hugged Yelan and shook Syaoran's hands._

"_Argh, Sorry I'm late, Good morning and welcome Yelan. Is this your son? Wow, he has grown taller, and so muscular," Fujitaka greeted and commented._

"_Good morning King Fujitaka and Queen Nadeshiko, Hope you all are well," Syaoran greeted and bowed._

"_Wow, your boy is so polite!" Nadeshiko was amazed._

_Touya opened the door, and closed it, "Sorry, I'm late, I was umm…wandering around looking at paintings and umm I lost track of time," Touya apologised but some how his mother didn't believe his excuse._

"_Touya we have guests, and they are going to stay until Christmas" His mother informed him._

"_Oh, opps sorry, Good morning Queen Yelan and Prince Li," Touya shook their hand then realised, "If you two are here then, uh oh… they must be here,"_

"_Good morning, Touya. No, my daughters aren't here even though they wanted to, but, I knew they'll attack you with kisses so I decided not to bring them here,"_

"_Oh thank god! Thankyou so much! At least someone feels my pain," Touya looked at his parents._

"_So umm, what's happening?" Touya asked_

"_It will be explained later, when Sakura is here," his father explained. _

"_**Tou!-ya!**"_

"_That must be Sakura," Touya chuckled, and then burst out laughing._

"_Touya, what did you do this time?" his mother asked sternly._

"_Nothing"_

"_Tell the tru---"_

_The door slammed open and then slammed closed._

"_Whoa…" this surprised Syaoran._

"_Touya, You bastard! Why the hell did you put this FAKE RAT in my SLIPPER?" Sakura held up the fake rat. "Didn't stepping on your foot teach you a bloody lesson?" Sakura shook Touya but was stopped their mother,_

"_Sakura, no fowl language! Especially in front of our guest! My apologies Yelan." Sakura turned around and saw the 2 guest._

"_Eh? Umm sorry, deeply sorry," Sakura turned around again and glared at the smirking Touya. As she stepped back Touya popped his foot behind Sakura's ankle causing her to trip over and land on Syaoran._

_**x-z-x Sakura's POV x-z-x**_

_AH! That brat tripped me over and I landed on our guest, this is a disaster. I looked at the person I've tripped over and oh my… he was like the guy from my dreams. He is so handsome and he feels so muscular. His mysterious amber eyes staring intently at me, I feel like I'm melting…_

_**x-z-x Syaoran's POV x-z-x**_

_Oh my god, she's like an angel who fell from the sky, Argh Syaoran what are you thinking? But still she is one hot babe. Argh! Naughty Syaoran! Her eyes, her beautiful emerald eyes are so… I don't know but I never seen such a beautiful girl in my life, and she isn't heavy, she's as light as a feather. Somehow, this girl grabs my attentions. This has never happened before, no girl that I have gone out with has ever caught my attention like this._

_**x-z-x Normal POV x-z-x**_

"_Umm, sorry," Sakura apologise and blushed. She walked to where her parents were and sat down._

"_So what's all this about?" Sakura asked_

"_Sakura, Yelan and I are best friends since when we were born. We promised each other, that whenever we are in trouble we should help each other,"_

"_Sakura, darling, you have to understand," Queen Yelan walked towards Sakura and knelt down in front of her._

"_What do I have to do with this situation?" Sakura asked_

"_You know the magicians at my kingdom?" Yelan asked_

"_Yeah! They are the lands most powerful sorcerers!"_

"_Well, they have predicted that war will be declared, and your kingdom and the Daidouji's will be destroyed," Yelan explained._

"_These visions received by our magicians commented that these visions are horrific and brutal, much much worse, than the wars 500 hundred years ago,"_

"_But, mother, why was it so important for me to come?" Syaoran asked._

"_It is important for you to come today because you need to know all these information. You are the crowned Prince of your kingdom. Whatever business that your parents come across is also **your** business. That is, my boy, how you become a successful and a powerful king," Sakura's father answered and the Syaoran nodded._

"_And also you are included in this business," Yelan informed Syaoran._

"_I think we better tell them now," Nadeshiko looked at her husband and Yelan. "Sakura, Syaoran, you two are engaged until Touya gets married." There was an awkward silence, and Sakura's head turned to face Syaoran._

"_We're/they're engaged?" Sakura, Syaoran and Touya exclaimed at the same time. Touya looked at Syaoran and glared at him (typical)._

"_Fight me outside," Touya declared._

"_Touya darling what are you doing?" his mother questioned him._

"_I want to see if he is worthy, and I want to see how well he can fight," explained Touya._

"_Do you think that this is necessary, Touya? He has lots of training. He trains more than an hour per day," Nadeshiko asked and explained._

"_I accept," Syaoran spoke_

"_Touya, if you beat the crap out of my future husband, which I don't think that's possible because he'll beat the crap out of you; back to what I was saying, I will kill you! Well have fun getting your butt caned, Touya!" Sakura smiled._

"_Okay everybody in the garden," Fujitaka suggested. They walked out of the lounge room to the garden. "We will have Three Rounds, prepare for round 1."_

_Both man took off there jackets' and prepared to fight._

"_Round One, Begin!" announced Fujitaka._

_Touya tried to punch but missed. Syaoran then punched him in the stomach and went around him and kick his back, which made Touya fall. 1, 2, 3._

"_Syaoran won that round" Fujitaka called out._

"_Woo, Go Li, kick his butt!" Sakura cheered. Nadeshiko and Yelan smiled at each other, and thought that Sakura and Syaoran's relationship is progressing very well._

"_Round 2"_

_Syaoran punched but was blocked by Touya, then Touya kicked him on the hips which made him fall. Syaoran pulled his legs making Touya fall, stood up and flipped him on the ground. 1, 2, 3._

"_Syaoran wins again." "Round 3"_

_This round was more brutal, kicked, punched, missed, kicked, flipped, fall, kicked, missed, blah, blah, blah. For the final Syaoran jumped up, twirled and kicked powerfully on Touya's hips, which Touya fell hard on the ground._

"_Syaoran wins all rounds," Fujitaka announced, and to him, he thought Syaoran was a great fighter and very competitive. Sakura will be safe in Syaoran's hands. _

"_Woo! Go Syaoran!" Sakura cheered as she ran up to him to hug him. Touya slowly stood up and walked towards Sakura and Syaoran. _

"_You are very worthy, please take care of her," Touya raised his hand and Syaoran shook it._

_**The next 2 days**_

_Sakura walked to the grand fountain where roses, lovely bushes and flowers were planted. She thought of Syaoran, her fiancé. She sat on the fountain edge._

"_**sigh** He's so mysterious, there's so much about him that I don't know. I want to get to know him better before I marry him…" Sakura was so deep ion thought that she didn't know that Syaoran was sitting next to her._

"_Talking about me now huh?" Syaoran smirked. This frightened Sakura so much causing her to fall in the fountain, but it also made Syaoran fall in too, since Sakura grabbed his hand._

"_Umm, Sorry!" Sakura shrieked. Sakura was about get up but was stopped by a passionate kiss from Syaoran._

"_Well, Well, getting bit comfy are we? Come on Yelan, lets leave these two love birds," Sakura and Syaoran's mum laughed and walked off, leaving two blushed young adults._

"_uh oh…" Sakura said, "I want more!" Sakura captured Syaoran's lips and kissed. Both of them stopped looked at each and said_

"_I love you" at the same time._

"_Woo, go Syaoran!" Eriol cheered_

"_Go Sakura! You go GIRL!" Tomoyo punched upwards with her fist. Sakura looked up and saw Eriol with his hands around Tomoyo's waist._

"_Tomoyo/Eriol?" Sakura and Syaoran called out at the same time._

"_What are you guys doing here?" Sakura got of the fountain with help from Syaoran._

"_Well, we wanted to tell you the happy news and stay here until Christmas," Tomoyo smiled._

"_Uh huh… What's the happy news?" Syaoran asked._

"_WE'RE ENGAGED!" Sakura and Syaoran mouth dropped._

"_What? Stop looking at us like that!" Eriol complained_

"_We're engaged too!"_

"_Syaoran, I never knew you were engaged!" Eriol always thought that Syaoran wasn't that type of person who will get married so young._

"_It's arranged," Sakura explained._

"_But, you guys just said 'I love you'," Tomoyo couldn't believe that it was arranged._

"_Ever heard of 'Love at first sight' Tomoyo?" Sakura joked._

"_Well, at least, we're getting married!" Tomoyo cried out cheerfully._

_**x-z-x**_

**_10 months later… (26th of October)_**

_Within these ten months, Touya has found love again and got engaged. His hatred towards Mika brightened. In his heart he forgave her, but cannot love her again. Mika on the other hand, is still not over Touya and still believes that one day, she and Touya will rekindle their love._

_Sakura and Syaoran love deepened everyday and by the time it was Mid-Summer, they knew everything about each other, eg. When's their birthday; what's their favourite colour; what's their favourite flower, food, everything._

_Eriol and Tomoyo married in late summer. Syaoran was the best man and Sakura was the Maid of Honour. All their friends and family attended and it was one of the best days of their lives._

_**x-z-x**_

"_Touya, have you sent out the all wedding invitations? The wedding is in two weeks!" Touya's Fiancée, Princess Nakuru Akizuki asked._

"_Yes, I sent the invitations this morning," Touya replied._

"_Great, I'm going shopping with Sakura today okay?" Nakuru announced_

"_Alright," Touya thanked god that Sakura liked Nakuru and accepted her as a sister in law._

_**x-z-x**_

_**In the Yoshida's Kingdom**_

_The Yoshida's family gathered around the family room. The 26 years old, Prince Genji, the crowned prince of the kingdom sat next to his 16 years old rebellious sister, Princess Chihori. Princess Chihori was the outcast of the family. Her parents are dismayed the way she acts and talks like a person from another kingdom, but they still loved her. Chihori gets along with her brother fairly well, but she despises her sister Mika. Chihori never made an effect to get along with her sister since she always got the blame, when it should be Mika. She vowed that she will never get along and never be on her side. She always knew that her parents didn't care about her much and didn't favour her as much as Genji and Mika. She was always known as the trouble maker even though she never causes anything._

_Chihiro's parents didn't like the way the other kingdoms were ruled but they tolerated it. _

"_Here's the invitation to Prince Touya and Princess Nakuru's wedding. It says:_

_**Dear Yoshida Royal Family,**_

**_We like to invite you to the wedding ceremony to celebrate the marriage of Prince Touya of the Kinomoto Kingdom and Princess Nakuru of the Akizuki Kingdom._**

**_When: 9th of November  
Where: The Cathedral in the Kinomoto's Kingdom_**

_**Time: 11 am**_

_**Dress: Formal**_

_**Please be prompt.**_

_**Regards,**_

_**The Kinomoto's Family**"_

_Chihiro's mother read the invitation folded it and sat down. "He's marrying that girl instead of my MIKA! How dare him. How dare him to choose that Nakuru over my MIKA! This is uncalled for, preposterous!" Mika's parents hated the Kinomoto's after they found out that Mika was dumped by Touya._

"_This can't be happening! I'm supposed to marry Touya and not HER!" Mika fumed, "AUGH!"_

"_Too bad, Mika, you snooze you lose. If it wasn't for your stupidness and big mouth, you should have married him already. Plus who wants to marry a person like you, who only wants the power and money?" this comment made by Chihori angered Mika._

"_Chihori! Do not speak to your sister like that," her father pointed his finger at her accusingly._

"_Ha, and no, who wants to marry you, you outcast. You don't even belong to this family!" Mika put her hands on her hips._

"_Mika!" exclaimed her mum._

"_She's right mum. You're right Mika, I don't belong to this family. Nobody cares what I do-" Chihiro was interrupted by Mika._

"_That's right"_

"_Everybody is too 'busy' listening to Mika's and Genji's nags, while I have to put up with all the blames. I don't care if I'm a princess, I don't even give a damn about being a Yoshida, because you know why? I don't feel like one. And to relieve all your pains, I will kick myself out of here," Everybody was shock the way Chihori spoke. Full of bitter and insults._

"_Good BYE!" Chihori yelled. She slammed the door closed and ran to her room to pack all her things and valuables._

"_Chihori wait!" Genji ran after her._

"_Good riddance,"_

"_What did we do?" The mother whispered to the father._

_**x-z-x**_

_**Few hours later…**_

_Everyone again gathered in the family. Chihori stood in the corner and listened._

"_We will declare war on the Kinomoto's after the wedding. Touya has NO right to dump Mika and marry a girl after the relationship ended," Mika's mother slammed her fist on her wooden chair._

'_Yeah right, Touya does have the right to dump that stupid sister of mine, she had no right to talk to his family like that, get your facts straight mum' Chihori thought._

"_And, if an ally of them interferes, we will crush them like paper! Commander, get the troops ready! NOW!" the king demanded._

'_Have to escape tonight and head towards the Kinomoto's kingdom! I have to warn them!' Chihori planned._

"_You think this is necessary?" Genji didn't want to be part of this war, but he knew that he would be._

"_Are you questioning my orders, Son?" The king glared at his son._

"_No, father," Genji said quickly._

"_Good!"_

"_Genji, you have to support this you know, since you are the future king," Mika smirked._

"_I'll be in my room, see ya," Chihori opened the door and walked to her room._

_**x-z-x Chihori POV x-z-x**_

_Thank god that I don't have many valuables, I think I can fit everything in the backpack. Better pack my clothes and some toiletries. _

_I don't know how long it takes to ride a horse to the Kinomoto Kingdom. I better take some plastic material to make a tent just in case. _

_Oh no! I can't fit my all my clothes in! Oh well, I might as well wear these black ones. I better wear my all my rings and necklaces also, and cover up with a black scarf and a pair of black gloves so no body can see me at night when I'm escaping and that people can't tell that I'm a princess. Good all my clothes laid out for tonight._

_Thank goodness there's enough space for food and water. Hmm… what time is it? 1 in the afternoon, damn I missed lunch, oh well, at least I could ask the cooks (chefs) to make me 6 sandwiches and give me a medium size bag of biscuits and tell them I'm starving. All I need to do is find my money box. Where is that thing? I wonder if it is in my desk draw… Found it! I opened the box and saw hundreds of paper notes in order. $100 notes, $50 notes, $20 notes, $10 notes and $5 notes all in perfect piles. Ok, start counting the $100 notes. _

_**15 minutes later…**_

_Five $100 notes, ten $50 notes, fifteen $20 notes, twelve $10 notes, forty $5 notes, altogether is $1620. I will give the chefs who make my lunch, $20 so they won't tell anyone about my 'huge' lunch. It's not like a princess to walk in a hot steamy kitchen… eh, it's worth it. I have to hide my backpack underneath my bed so no one can find out._

"_You six chefs please make me six sandwiches please, wrap them in sandwich bags. I'm starving!" I ordered._

"_Princess why not put your sandwiches on plates?" asked a chef._

"_So I could eat them in my room," Geez… "Umm… where do you store biscuits?" _

"_On your right where the blue door is," answered a chef. I walked in the pantry and got myself a medium size packet of biscuit and a bottle of water. On my way out I grabbed a plastic and put my water and biscuits in it._

"_Here's your lunch princess," one of the chefs grabbed all 6 wrapped sandwiches and popped then in the bag that I was holding._

"_Thankyou guys, please do not tell anybody about my strange behaviour, especially my parents." The 6 chefs nodded, "And as a token of my gratitude, here is $20 for each of you," I held up six $20 notes. "Oh and please put it in you pockets or something and do not tell anybody about me giving money, understand?"_

"_Yes princess," all them bowed._

"_Excellent, good bye."_

_**x-z-x Normal POV x-z-x**_

_Chihori walked out of the kitchen looked both ways and ran to her room. She sighed as she arrived in room without being suspected a thing. She shoved the bag of food in her bag and stuffed her bag under the bed. She wrote a goodbye letter even though she knew that know one will read and placed it in her draw._

_**Midnight**_

_Chihori woke up and changed into her black clothes and put on her backpack. She slowly opens her door and closes it and tipped toed out of the castle checking both ways if anyone was coming. She quickly walked into the barn and clambered on her horse and rode out of the castle._

_**Three days later**_

_A teenage girl dressed in black was found near the gates of the Kinomoto Kingdom by a local farmer. The first time he saw the girl, he knew she wasn't around here. Her clothes for example looked more expensive than his. When he bent down, he saw a glimpse of her gold necklace poking out of the scarf. This time he knew that she was a wealthy teenage woman, but one question that lingered in his head was 'Why would a rich young lady sleep on the dirty hard ground in a cold weather?'_

"_Darling, breakfast is ready! What are you doing down there?" his wife called out and walked towards him. "Oh dear God, get her inside quickly or else she'll freeze. I'll take the bag and the horse." The man carried the girl to the house._

"_Oh my, she must be cold," The wife damped the cloth with hot water and placed it on the girl's head._

"_What's going on here?" a 16 years old boy yawned and stretched._

"_Good morning, Ren, I found this girl this morning near the gates," the father replied._

"_Who found what?" a girl around the age 12, rubbed her eyes and yawned._

"_G'Morning, Little Sato!" teased Ren._

"_Don't call me LITTLE!" Sato gritted her teeth._

"_Keep it down! We have a girl sleeping! I don't know where she came from but all I know she probably rode her horse all night to get here," the mother told her two kids off. The two walked towards the girl sleeping on the couch._

"_She looks somewhat… rich, I mean look at her clothes, and it made out some expensive material. I think she's around Ren's age" Sato pointed out._

"_Hey, don't you kids have school? C'mon get dressed!" the mother ushered them. "You'll see her by the end of the day." _

_When the two teenagers were of to school, the father went outside and did his usual work, while the mother in the inside cleaned and washed. As the mother was washing clothes in the laundry, she heard a sound coming from the living room. She rushed to the room where the girl was. She knelt down, and took the damp cloth off her forehead._

"_Where am I?" the girl sat up and looked around until she came face to face to the mother._

"_Hello dear, my husband found you near the gates. He brought you here," The mother smiled._

"_Oh, am I in the Kinomoto Kingdom?" The girl asked_

"_Yes, what's your name?"_

"_My name is Yoshida Chihori,"_

"_Hello Chihori, is that alright if I call you Chihori?" Chihori nodded. "Well, my name is Yamada Asuna, please to meet you," The mother raised her hand, and Chihori shook it._

"_I've cooked some food earlier for you, I'll just go heat it up," The mother walk in the kitchen. "Well, here you go dear. Where are you from?"_

"_The Yoshida Kingdom," replied Chihori. "Mmm… this tastes good! You know, Mrs Yamada you'll make a fine chef. The chefs in my kingdom doesn't cook very tasty meals,"_

"_Are you a princess?" asked the mother curiously._

"_Um… I've given it away haven't I? Yes, I am a Princess, but I don't feel like one," replied Chihori._

"_What a girl like you, travel all the way from your kingdom to come here?"_

"_I've runaway because I felt I wasn't part of the family and I've came here for a personal reason,"_

_Throughout the whole day, Chihori got to know the whole family until she announced that she must leave tomorrow morning._

_**The next day**_

"_Thank you Mr and Mrs Yamada for you hospitality. I wish you to accept this token of my appreciation," Chihori took out $500 and gave it to Mr Yamada._

"_$500, are you serious? That's a lot of money, are you sure you want to give us $500?" Mr Yamada protested._

"_I insist you keep it. Thank you for taking care of me. Farewell," Chihori waved and walked out of the house jumped on her horse and rode to the Kinomoto's Castle._

_**x-z-x**_

"_Your Highness, there's a guest wishing to see you. She says it is really important," a guard knocked on the King's office._

"_Send her in" Replied Fujitaka._

_Chihori walked in followed by guards,_

"_King Fujitaka, King of the Kingdom," Chihori bowed "I am Princess Chihori from the Yoshida kingdom,"_

"_Your parents have sent letters to all kingdoms to find you. They are worried about you," the king informed._

"_They don't care about me, they are just worried that I will spill their secret plans out," replied Chihori._

"_Come sit down please. You ran away because of their plans?" asked Fujitaka._

"_That's part of it," Chihori simply replied._

"_Right," "Guards, please send the family here,"_

_Nadeshiko, Sakura and Touya walked in the office and sat where they usually sat._

"_What's going on?" asked Sakura._

"_This is Princess Chihori of the Yoshida Kingdom, the girl who ran away," explained Sakura's father. "I think she came here for a purpose, and she doesn't want to be found by her family."_

"_War is going to be declared, my father is getting ready for the battle. After Prince Touya and Princess Nakuru marry, 3 fiery stones on catapults will be aimed and the castle. The wall on the first gate will be broken down and the soldiers will come in and set fire to the village," Chihori explained._

"_You got to be joking? After I broke up with you sister, sorcerers predicted war will be declared soon, it has be a year and no war has been declared! How do we know you giving us the right information?" Touya looked at her, and it reminded him of Mika._

"_Patience. A year isn't that long. Ten years is long, you need the perfect time and excuse to declare war. The attack may change but the information I'm telling you is going to happen"_

_**The wedding day**_

_The wedding went smoothly and nothing was more perfect. The crowd cried happy tears and the parents of the bride and groom smiled so happily that it made their mouth's hurt. _

_When the ceremony ended everyone headed towards the grand hall where they were to celebrate the newly weds._

_Both Touya and Nakuru sliced the wedding cake together, handed the knife to the servant to distribute the cake to everyone._

_The party was a blast but as it neared to 4 o'clock in the afternoon, darkness overtook the brightness. Thumping noises went louder, screams from scared children could be heard, and everybody from the hall peered outside and saw guards fighting with these heavy armoured soldiers. Everybody's smiling faces turned into petrified looks. The noise went louder and louder, every one in the hall went berserk._

"_EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" every body stopped and stared at King Fujitaka, "The time has come. War has just begun, everyone go back to your to your home quickly you will go out through the west gates through the Daidouji Kingdom. Commander, get the soldier ready NOW!"_

_Everyone fled out of the room except for Kinomoto, Daidouji and the Akizuki family._

"_I'll get my army ready," offered Queen Sonomi and ushered her family outside to her coach,_

"_Thankyou, Akizuki, please take the newly weds to your kingdom and keep them safe,"_

"_But, father! I need to be here to protect you," Touya objected._

"_But your wife needs you, things will be taken care off," his father smiled._

"_Yes, Fujitaka, I'll take them to our kingdom, do you need some of my troops to be sent here?" asked the king Akizuki._

"_No, your troops need to protect the newly weds, they are the heirs of this throne and I can't have them killed," answered Fujitaka._

"_Okay, farewell," Akizuki waved, and Touya hugged and kissed his family._

"_Kaijuu, please be safe," Touya hugged Sakura and quickly walked outside. Usually Sakura would be infuriated with Touya when he calls her that but today was different. Today was the day when everything changed her life. Her brother was sent to another kingdom for safety where she would be here surrounded by war. At least she would have some company with her new friend Chihori._

This is the beginning of the war. The start of destruction and peace will only happen if jealousy is destroyed.

**_A/N:_ **_That was a long chapter! The longest chapter I have ever wrote! Anywayz I hope the future chapters aren't **that** long._

_If I have made any spelling mistakes or grammar errors, I'm sorry._

**Characters Age:**

**Fujitaka: 49**

**Nadeshiko: 48**

**Touya: 25**

**Sakura: 18**

**Syaoran: 19**

**Tomoyo: 18**

**Eriol: 19**


	2. The Wedding

**When my Kingdom came Crumbling down  
-**x**-  
Written By Chloena**

**(CHAPTER EDITED 12 January 2006)**

_**10 January 2006**_

**Summary:** The land of all Kingdoms use to be quiet and peaceful, but what if one little situation turned into a futile war?

**A/N:** Hello, Thank you for reviewing! You guys are the BEST! I have also made a map for the story so you have an idea of whereabouts the kingdoms are. Here is the link, **www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/animechloe/map(dot)bmp**  
If you can't access this link, please message or email and I'll give you the link again or send the picture to you via email. My email is in my Profile.

OK on with the Story…

_**Disclaimer: **Simple, I don't own CCS._

**Chapter Two: The wedding**

_**Previously…  
**This is the beginning of the war. The start of destruction and peace will only happen if jealousy is destroyed._

It has been a day since Touya left and Sakura's mother, Nadeshiko already had announced the wedding of Sakura and Syaoran. About 10 of the kingdom was destroyed, and the king and queen were getting distress.

"Just because my son refuse to marry their daughter, Mika because she was only wanted him for the crown doesn't mean they can destroy our land. It's preposterous! I mean seriously, they start a war because she was dumped for a good reason," Enraged Fujitaka, while he walked back and forth in his office where everyone was. "God damn YOSHIDA'S! except for Chihori. I can't blame you for running away. I see why you had too."

Chihori nodded and laughed with Sakura because of her father's outburst.

"Honey dear, please stop walking back and forth please. You might damage the floor boards," Nadeshiko said gracefully.

"Fine," Fujitaka sat down next to his wife.

"What are we going to do?" Sakura asked

"Knock some bloody sense into my bloody family's mind!" Chihori slammed her fist so hard on the couch that it her cry out, "OWIE!" and rubbed her fist.

"Whoa," Sakura was amazed how she could hate her family.

"Look, I have lived with them all my life and I was treated like an unwanted dog. I wasn't loved; the only person who often cared about me was my brother Genji but most of the time he just stood by my parents and did what they told him to do, because he was afraid that he'll become an outcast like me, and won't have the throne," Chihori explained.

"Aww, Poor you! Well, if you stay in this kingdom, or stay on our side, you will never and I mean NEVER treat you like an outcast," Sakura hugged Chihori.

"I know. I already feel like I'm welcomed here very much anyway. Thing is I'm afraid to interfere your family, so I'll be finding a home tomorrow," Chihori said with a smile.

"No! you can't, your young and not only that your royalty! You need to be protected and plus you're like a little sister to me. Please don't go!" Sakura begged.

"But, I will feel like I'm intruding your family moments," Chihori explained.

"Look Chihori, You have been a very big help to us and not only help, but you've lightened our hearts, you made us happy and cheerful. When we go out for outings, it's like your part of the family. Part of _our_ family," Nadeshiko walked towards Chihori and held her hands softly. "You're like a second daughter to me, and if something happened to you, it'll kill me like it would kill me if something happened to Sakura,"

"I agree, Chihori, although you weren't loved by your old family doesn't mean you can't be loved by your new family," smiled Fujitaka.

"What do you mean?" Chihori didn't get what Sakura's father is trying to say.

"You part of our family, Chihori," Sakura explained further.

"You can change your surname to Kinomoto, if you want to," Nadeshiko grinned.

"Wait, hold on, are you saying that I'm in your family as in, mother, father, brother and sister?" Chihori asked.

"Yep" Sakura answered.

"…" Chihori was speechless.

"So what do you say?" Fujitaka asked.

"Hell yeah! Sorry, I mean yes," Chihori accepted their offer. "When do I change my surname?"

"Whoa, very eager huh?" Fujitaka asked, "Ari!" Fujitaka called out for the family's personal maid.

"Yes, your majesty?" a lady aged 60 walked in.

"Please get the judge," Fujitaka ordered.

"Yes, your majesty," then Ari, the maid scurried out of the room.

**10 minutes later**

The swung opened gently and an old man around his 70's walked in.

"Good day, your majesty, walk can I do for you today?" The judge asked kneeling in front of the King.

"I would like you to change the surname of Princess Chihori over there," Fujitaka lifted his hand to where Chihori was sitting.

"Certainly," the judge turned, "Chihori Yoshida, you are granted to be a Kinomoto, I declare you name to be Chihori Kinomoto, please print your old name here and write you new name here," The judge gave Chihori the papers. Chihori signed them and smiled like she never smiled before.

"Please welcome, the new me. Chihori Kinomoto." Chihori announced.

"Now you will call us mother and father," Nadeshiko hugged the newest member of the family.

**The next day**

The news of the newest member of the royal family was published on the newspapers that morning and the news spread from that. Sonomi, Yelan, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran came into the kingdom and greeted and welcomed Chihori. Every one sat in the lounge and drank either tea or coffee.

"I would, like to welcome Chihori to the family. As you all know that she was treated badly before she came here. Ok, down to business. As you all know that the Yoshida's are attacking, their army is as big as the Li's. They are also getting help from the Arai, Fukazarwa and Yamashita Kingdom. Those armies put together as one, god knows what that'll do," Fujitaka sat down.

"He's right you know," Yelan agreed. "If we don't get ready, will be all dead by the time we gather our armies. Arai are known for having no mercy and trust me they can fight very well. If you surrender, they'll kill you instantly, unless you have information. They'll torture you until you tell them. Fukasarwa are known for making one of the land's best weapons but I think they have shortages of resources so they won't be making many weapons," Yelan laughed, "thing is, they know how to use their weapons very well. The Yamashita's are closely related to the Yoshidas. Apparently the Yamashita's are quite stubborn and stupid. They even follow the Yoshida's orders, it's almost like the Yoshida's own them," Yelan tutted.

"No, it's more like the Yoshida's rule them," Chihori added and laughed, "but, they do have a strong army though."

"Why don't we mix our armies up? I mean we all have different level of armies," Sonomi suggested.

"What do you mean by mix up our armies?" Nadeshiko asked.

"I think Queen Sonomi is trying to suggest to combine our armies into one. When we split them up in groups, the group will have at least have a Kinomoto, Daidouji or a Li's soilder," Syaoran explained.

"That's a good idea, so then we have a mixture of weapons to," Fujitaka smiled.

"I think we should organise the army at the Li's kingdom since they still think that the Li's are neutral. We need a quarter of our armies to stay here though just in case they attack," Nadeshiko suggested.

"No need dear, all we have to do is write a letter to the soldiers and give them the group number and tell them when and where to meet," Fujitaka said.

"What about Touya and the Akizuki's?" Sakura asked.

"If we are in desperate needs, we will ask for their help, but the Yoshida's think that Touya and his wife are here," Fujitaka answered.

"In the meantime, we should prepare for the wedding!" Tomoyo cheered happily.

"Yes, I agree, it'll lighten up our mood," Nadeshiko grinned but Sakura's face saddened.

_**x-z-x Sakura's POV x-z-x**_

I should be happy; I mean I'm marrying a rich, handsome bachelor that every girl is after. A smile from him will melt each and every girl in the land, but why do I feel so sad? I do love him, but ever since war broke out, I feel… depress. I wish I could have married before Touya. It would have been the happiest day of my life. With Touya and Nakuru not there, it wouldn't be complete.

"If anyone needs me I'm going to be in my room," I put on a fake happy voice.

"Wait, Sakura let me come with you," Syaoran stood up and put his hand around my shoulders.

**In Sakura's bedroom**

_**x-z-x Normal POV x-z-x**_

"What's the matter?" Syaoran asked.

"Nothing" Sakura lied.

"Look, I watched you just then. Don't tell me there's nothing wrong. I know something is bothering you," Syaoran's face turned serious. Sakura started to cry,

"It's just that, I have dreamed of having the most perfect and beautiful wedding since I was a little girl. And I know our wedding would not be even close to my dream because my brother and his wife won't be there,"

"Come here, Sakura," Syaoran hugged Sakura and kissed her forehead, "but they'll be there in your heart," he lifted his hand up and placed it on her chest.

"Sakura, Syaoran get out of the room! We're going shopping!" Tomoyo called out.

Sakura and Syaoran walked out of the bedroom and saw Tomoyo and Eriol standing in front of them.

"Syaoran your going Tuxedo shopping with Eriol, while I take your fiancée wedding dress shopping!" Tomoyo grabbed onto Sakura's arm and dragged her towards the door.

**THE GIRLS**

"C'mon Sakura, your wedding is in two days! We need to find you a beautiful wedding dress! What about this shop **Sparkles**," Tomoyo hyperactively pulled her in the store.

"Ai ya, Tomoyo, your so hyper! What did you eat or drink this morning?" Sakura laughed.

"I had a bowl of cereal and a _big glass_ of red cordial," answered Tomoyo enthusiastically.

"No wonder she's high," Sakura muttered,

"What did you say Sakura?" Tomoyo wasn't paying attention to Sakura because she was too absorbed with wedding dresses that surrounded her.

"Nothing, Nothing," Sakura shook her head innocently, but then something caught her eye and she ran towards it. It was a simple wedding dress, simple but beautiful. She turned her head and looked at Tomoyo who was muttering _"Too colourful," "Too plain," "Too Ghastly," "Too glittery," "Too much," "Too long," "Too short," "Too Lacey," "Too leathery,"_ while flicking through some dresses.

"Tomoyo come here," Sakura yelled out.

Tomoyo stopped what she was doing and looked at the dress that Sakura was standing next too.

"OH MY LORD! Look at this dress! It's PERFECT! And look it has a matching veil, gloves and shoes! Come on Sakura try it on! Tomoyo softly grabbed the dress, gloves and shoes towards the closes fitting room and ushered Sakura in it. Then she sat back down on the couch near where Sakura found the dress. She noticed a magazine called _Best Dress Best Hairstyle_. She then flipped through the page until she found the same dress that Sakura was trying out. She looked at the hairstyles and found the most perfect hairstyle that'll suit Sakura very well. Sakura waked out of the fitting room and faced Tomoyo. Tomoyo lifted up her head and was amazed. The simple white strapless dress with sprinkles of glitter on it made Sakura look like an angel, the veil was perfect, not too poofy and not too droopy. The gloves fitted perfectly on Sakura's hands. The high heeled shoes were also white and had an even amount of glitter on it.

"Sakura, you look… amazing! Oh my god! My best friend Sakura is getting married!" Tomoyo cried out. "Syaoran will be over the moon!" When Tomoyo yelled out "Syaoran" everyone in the store turned and looked at Sakura, the princess that is engaged with the number one bachelor of the land. The face on the shop owner was a happy and congratulating, while the faces on mostly all customers and workers were angry, full of jealousy and was shooting daggers at Sakura.

"Opps," Tomoyo looked at everyone's faces. "Well umm, does the dress fit?"

"Yep, it perfectly fits, there is no need for altering," Sakura grinned nervously.

They walked towards the shop owner and asked for the dress with the same size.

"Here we go," she gave Sakura a big bag with the dress folded nicely in a box, shoes and gloves.

"How much does that cost miss?" Sakura asked politely.

"that's 83,650 yen" the shop owner replied. **(A/N: 83,650 Yen is $1000 in Australian dollars; $733 in US dollars; £416.10 in British Pound)**

"Ok, I'm writing a cheque for 85,000 yen, you can keep the change," Sakura smile and wrote in her cheque book, then handed the cheque to the owner.

"Thank you very much Princess Sakura and nice to see you Princess Tomoyo," she then walked out of the counter and she both of their hands.

**THE GUYS**

Both Eriol and Syaoran walked down the rich street of the Kinomoto's kingdom. All the girls were staring admiringly at then particularly Syaoran while the guys on the street were shooting daggers at them. One came up to Syaoran and said seductively,

"Hey, Syaoran, Leave that fiancée of yours and come with me,"

Syaoran disgustedly looked at the whore in front of him.

"One, No; two, if you call my first name informally in _MY _kingdom you would have been severely punished but since this is not in my kingdom I have no say whatsoever so count yourself lucky; three, I love my fiancée very much, and there is no way in hell I'll leave her and if you don't mind my friend and I have business to do," Syaoran spoke icily and walked off leaving the bewildered girl being laughed at.

"That's funny, you sound so serious!" Eriol laughed

"Eriol, I was serious. You would have acted like that if a girl came up to you and said what ever she said," Syaoran stating the fact.

"True," Eriol admitted.

"Let's check out this store, **Formal Suits**," Syaoran pointed out.

Syaoran tried on a black suit with a white business shirt and a black bow tie.

"Hey what about this flower man?" Eriol held up a wedding type of flower brooch up.

"That's awesome," Syaoran agreed and headed to towards the desk.

"Excuse me, I would like to purchase this suit and this brooch," Syaoran politely asked.

"Yes, Prince Syaoran," the guy at the desk bowed. "That comes to, 21,000 yen sir," The guy at the desk replied. **(A/N: 21,000 yen is, $250 Australian dollar; $183.25 US dollars; £104 in British Pounds)**

_**The wedding**_

The day has come for Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura walked down the aisle with her father next to her. As they reached to the altar her father let go and Sakura walked towards the happy and handsome looking Syaoran.

"We gather here today, to celebrate the union of Prince Syaoran of the Li kingdom and Princess Sakura of the Kinomoto Kingdom," The priest introduced and carried on with the wedding.

When they did their vows, The priest pronounced them,

"I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride,"

Syaoran kissed her and everyone in the church "awed"

It was a small wedding, but it turned out to be their best day of their lives, even though it wasn't Sakura's 'DREAM' wedding. Tomoyo cried happily and hugged her cousin/ bestfriend.

That night, Sakura and Syaoran shared a bed together since they are now husband and wife.

"So, did you have fun today?" Syaoran smiled while hugging his new wife in bed.

"Yup, the best part was when you kissed me," Sakura smiled and leaned forward to kiss Syaoran and Syaoran deepened the kiss.

**

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? I hope so, this was suppose to be done two day ago, but i had no access to any computers or internet. My brother moved to another state and he took the computer with him. I got a LAPTOP yesterday, which is a good thing and i'm getting BROAD BAND! woohoo, no more DIAL UP! lol, i think im too excited! Today, well in about two hours i'm going to see the Chronicles of Narnia with my friends, so happy! Good bye, and i'll update the 3rd chapter hopefully soon.**

I must at least get 2 reviews so i could update my next chapter. ( i sound fussy...lol)

Well, please review, i would appreciate it VERY MUCH.

Flames are not accepted, but encouragement will do!


	3. The Spy

**When my Kingdom came Crumbling down  
-**x**-  
Written By Chloena**

_**17 January 2006**_

**Summary:** The land of all Kingdoms use to be quiet and peaceful, but what if one little situation turned into a futile war?

**A/N:** Ok fine, I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter! Maybe I did sound fussy about the 2 reviews thing! (pouts) Oh well, new chapter! If I made any sort of mistakes Please tell me since I haven't thoroughly checked. I have to update this chapter before I go to work with my mum.

Also, I want to advise you that I spell words with **_u_**'s. **eg.** **Favorite- Favo_u_rite**; **Color- Colo_u_r**; **Flavor- Flavo_u_r**; so on… is everyone ok with that? Good. Lol.

_**Disclaimer: **Simple, I don't own CCS._

**Chapter Two: The Spy**

_**Previously…  
**That night, Sakura and Syaoran shared a bed together since they are now husband and wife._

"_So, did you have fun today?" Syaoran smiled while hugging his new wife in bed._

"_Yup, the best part was when you kissed me," Sakura smiled and leaned forward to kiss Syaoran and Syaoran deepened the kiss._

The day after the wedding, there was a whole fuss about an 'intruder' accessing the gates. Many guards surrounded the East gates. Farmers stopped their work and watched the commotion.

"Hey, you there, what are you doing there?" a guard yelled and caught the man. You look like one of those Yoshida's punks," The facial structures of the Yoshida's and his minions are very different to the facial structures south west of the land.

"Sir, I'm here to see the king, I have information about the Yoshida's and their followers," The stranger with jet black hair and dark brown eyes shutted his eyes tightly. The guard let go of him, and spoke icily,

"Fine, we'll take you there. I don't trust that look on your face," two of the guards grabbed his hands and dragged him forward and all the other guards went back to work.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in," The king inside the office spoke.

"Good day your majesty, I found this Yoshida punk wandering around the East gates sir, he says that he have information about the next attack," the guard spoke.

"Really?" Fujitaka asked.

The door opened suddenly,

"Father guess what, an intruder has…" Sakura looked around and saw the guards standing next to the intruder. "is in here,"

The queen and Syaoran walked in the room.

"Good Day, your majesties," the guards bowed.

They sat at their usual spots, so I presume that this person has information?" The queen asked.

"Yes," The guards replied.

"So spill it," Chihori walked into the room and closed the door and sat next to Sakura.

"Princess Chihori Yoshida," the intruder kneeled in front of her. "What are you doing here? Your parents are worried sick."

"Bull crap servant, and I am not a Yoshida anymore. Wasn't it obvious that I escaped?" Chihori spat venom.

"I- I- I" stammered the intruder.

"So tell us your information," Chihori started to get impatient.

"They are going to attack the south gates," the stranger looked down.

"Say what? Look up at us when you speak. It's rude, didn't they teach you any manners?" Chihori glared, "So rude, can't you see a king in front of you?"

"I apologise, they are going to attack the kingdom at the south gate," the intruder said bravely, looking into the king's eyes.

"Why south gate why not the north gate? It's much closer," Syaoran didn't like the intruder. There was something wrong with him. It's like he is giving us the wrong information.

"I don't, I just heard them say it," the intruder shrugged.

"Yeah, right," Syaoran said unbelievingly, "Tell the truth! I know your lying,"

"I'm not lying," the stranger denied.

"Right, we believe you, not," Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Look, I don't why you're here or what your intentions are, but, when you're here, we expect you to tell the truth, we all know your lying, you filthy bastard," Chihori yelled at him.

"Chihori," Nadeshiko said sternly,

"Sorry mother," Chihori calmed down.

"Mother? I thought your mother is-" the stranger looked confused.

"Well, I changed my surname. It is now Kinomoto the second princess of this kingdom. Not the Yoshida's kingdom,"

"Oh, you'll never be a Kinomoto. Your blood, your face and your soul will always be a Yoshida," the stranger spoke icily, and thought, 'Shell never be a Kinomoto, never!'

"How dare you say that to my sister!" Sakura was about to lunge at him but was stopped by her father.

"Stop fussing around, there's a war! Seriously you kids," Fujitaka started to get annoyed. "Look, since you look like a person from the Yoshida kingdom, can you become my spy?"

"Yes, your majesty, it would be an honour," the stranger bowed.

"Good, you start work today. Go back to the Yoshida kingdom and get as much information you can get," The king commanded.

"Yes your majesty," The stranger was about to stand up when the king asked him another question.

"What is you name?"

"Asao, your majesty"

"Well, Asao, do you know they are going to attack?"

"In five days," Asao replied.

"Okay, you can go. Guards please escort Asao outside to the gates," Fujitaka ordered.

When they were all gone, Fujitaka spoke,

"He's the only person that can spy on the Yoshida's," Fujitaka sighed, it was his only chose. He needed to know what the Yoshida's were up to.

"But, father, doesn't he seem a bit suspicious to you? I mean, south gate? Who in the right mind want to attack the south gate? Not only it's a quiet, but it doesn't have that much people living in it. It's a small town, who the hell wants to attack there?" Sakura explained.

"As he was a servant, don't servants run in and run out the room to do their chores? I mean he might be there for a second and ran out of the room, and when he ran out of the room, they probably changed it," Nadeshiko suggested.

"Maybe he's lying? Maybe is a spy for them," Sakura said

"We don't know, he might be telling the truth, but we can't be that sure. We might need to have guards around all gates. Not so much on the west gates though. The Daidouji guards will guard mostly that gate anyways,"

"I think most guards on the North gate, maybe the Yoshida's are trying to trick us. They may be using codes," Syaoran was deep in thought.

"Yeah… as in opposites, Yes mean no, no mean yes; North is South, South is North; East is west and west is East; so on," Sakura explained.

"Maybe, but we'll see…" Fujitaka stood up and got himself a glass of brandy.

**That Evening in the Yoshida's Kingdom**

"What do you have for me?" The king Yoshida questioned.

"I have a very interesting news, news that you won't approve of," a man spoke.

"News that we won't approve?" The queen asked and laughed, "Yes, go on,"

"Well, I know where Chihori for a starters. She's in the Kinomoto's Kingdom, but she's not a Yoshida anymore, she's a Kinomoto," the man spoke.

"WHAT?" the king roared. "First she escaped, and now this? Is she trying to put us in shame? How dare her!"

"You can't be serious? What about legal papers and all?" The queen asked.

"I don't know about that though, I didn't see them when they did the papers," the man said.

"Who cares about her? She was an outcast here, she didn't belong, it was pretty obvious that she'll betray us," Mika smirked.

"But, she still our sister, part of our family," Genji voice saddened.

"Well, I don't see you talking to her all the time," Mika remarked.

"so what," Genji said.

"Look here brother, if you care about her, run after her. If you do, you too will betray this family, and the throne will no longer be yours. I suggest you to stay. That no good Chihori was like the other people of the land, we are different to them, we are more powerful, and they are scared of us. After we take over the Kinomoto and the Daidouji's no one will stand a chance and if you back out of this, the glory will not be shared with you," Mika spoke fiercely.

Genji gulped.

"So what do you say, your in" Mika said sweetly then her voice turned into ice, "or are you _out_?"

"In," Genji whispered.

"So it's settled, Chihori is no longer in this family," The king said.

"Like she was," Mika rolled her eyes.

"But-" the queen was interrupted by her husband.

"It's settled," the king grew impatient.

"Excuse me your majesty, but I think, well what I have heard, that the Kinomoto's are going to ask the only son of the Li's to have an arranged marriage with Princess Sakura," The man informed,

"Well, we'll have to interfere with them and ask the Li's to help us to fight the battle with the enemy then," the king smirked.

"but, your majesty, it seems like the princess and the Li prince have a really good relationship," the man added.

"Well, we have to get Mika to marry him, then." The king smiled evilly, walked around his desk and wrote a letter to be sent to the Li's Kingdom.

_Dear to the Li family,  
I would like to request an arranged marriage with my daughter, Princess Mika and your son, Prince Syaoran._

_Please reply as soon as possible_

_The Yoshida's Family_

"Mika, soon you will be the heir of the Li Kingdom" The king spoke and Mika smiled evilly. But little did they know, The prince is already married to Princess Sakura.

**The next day…**

"What do they mean that he's already married? Why weren't we invited to the wedding? There was no news about him already being married," the king bellowed.

"What? What do you mean his already married? It can't be! I was suppose to be the wife!" Mika was angry, and looked like she was about to kill the wife of Syaoran.

"It also says:

… _and if you think that we are going to join you in the war between the Kinomoto's and your kingdom, well you thought wrong. My son is married to Princess Sakura, and we will be helping them, unlike you selfish people that can't accept the fact that the Kinomoto's son has married a better lady than your daughter, Mika. From now on, we are enemies._

_The Li Family_

"How dare they insult us!" The king hollered.

"What? That Sakura bitch! How dare she, first she interfere me and Touya and now she's married to the Li bastard? That's unbelievable!" Mika enraged.

"It's Touya and I, Mika," Genji tutted showing how bad her language was.

"Shut up, you're just like Chihori. _Like the other people_!" Mika glared at him.

"Mika, do not speak to your brother like that!" Snapped her mother. Mika folded her arms.

"but… I give up," Mika sighed angrily, sat down and glared at her brother.

"Stop bickering, your giving me a headache," The king rubbed his temples.

"Well-" Mika was interrupted.

"I SAID STOP!" The king yelled so loud that it made the birds outside fly away.

"Mika darling, we're trying to get what you want. Revenge, but you can't just sit here and wait for it. You have to make it happen," her mother explained.

"Ok, after we attack the north gate…" Mika explained her idea which turned into a discussion.

**Meanwhile in the Kinomoto's Kingdom**

Queen Yelan, Duchess Meiling and the Li soldiers entered the South gate, and was being watched and admired by the peasants. A girl and a boy around 6 walked up to Queen Yelan with a bouquet of flowers but was shooed away by her guard.

"Please, loyal guard let the children come to me," Yelan spoke.

"Sorry, your majesty," the guard apologised and ushered the two children towards the Li queen.

"We like you have to have these flowers, your majesty of the Li kingdom," the girl said sweetly.

"It's was picked from our garden, Mrs Queen Yelan," The boy said with a big smile on his face. Yelan bent down and touched both of their faces.

"Thank you, children. These flowers are wonderful," queen Yelan smiled.

The mother of the two children ran out and bowed respectfully,

"Sorry, your majesty. I apologise for my children disturbing you. Deeply sorry,"

"No worries, your children are really sweet," Yelan bent down again, "You better go back to your mummy now," Yelan smiled. Yelan stood up and continued to walk to the Castle.

"Your majesty, would you like to go back in the coach?" The horseman who was leading the coach asked.

"No, sir, I would like to watch the scenery here," Yelan declined the offer.

As they reached to the castle, the guards and soldiers were sent to a place where they would be accommodated while Yelan and Meiling headed towards the King's Office where everyone was including Syaoran.

"Good day, I have brought Meiling, Syaoran's cousin, with me," Yelan smiled and Meiling entered the room. Syaoran's eye twitched,

"Good day everyone!" Meiling's eye scanned around the room and saw Sakura, Syaoran's new wife.

"So this is the girl your married to, huh, Syaoran?" Meiling smiled at Sakura, "She looks KAWAII!" Meiling's smile turned into a BIG grin.

"Sounds like Tomoyo" Sakura whispered to Syaoran.

"Worst than Tomoyo," Syaoran joked.

"What are you two lovebirds bickering about?" Meiling put her hands on her side.

"uh, nothing, Meiling" Syaoran smile innocently.

"Better be," Meiling glared at Syaoran and then turned to Sakura and smiled, "Wow, I don't see how you can put up with him."

**

* * *

A/N: That's it sorry if there are any grammar errors. Anywayz,**

PLEASE REVIEW!

**Flames not allowed but encouragement will do:D**

PLEASE REVIEW!

PLEASE REVIEW!

PLEASE REVIEW!

PLEASE REVIEW!

PLEASE REVIEW!

**Hopefully I got that in your head, lol!**


	4. The Attack: Part One

**When my Kingdom came Crumbling down  
-**x**-  
Written By Chloena**

_**9 April 2006**_

**Summary:** The land of all Kingdoms use to be quiet and peaceful, but what if one little situation turned into a futile war?

**A/N:** Sorry for taking so long… ok, maybe too long… nearly **4 MONTHS!** OMG! Well, I didn't really feel like writing any fanfiction and I have a new hobby on the internet, but don't worry, I WILL finish this story! And I have loads of new stories in my mind… hehehehe. Anyways, here's the story:

_**Disclaimer: **Simple, I don't own CCS._

**Chapter Three: The Attack**

**_Part One: _**

**_Previously…  
_**"What are you two lovebirds bickering about?" Meiling put her hands on her side.

"uh, nothing, Meiling" Syaoran smile innocently.

"Better be," Meiling glared at Syaoran and then turned to Sakura and smiled, "Wow, I don't see how you can put up with him."

--

Everyone sat down and discussed about the planned attack and how they are going to fight them off.

"Did you know that the Yoshida's sent me a proposal saying to request an arranged marriage for Syaoran and their good for nothing daughter Mika. Pathetic. I thought they knew that Sakura and Syaoran were married and they say that they have people. All they wanted was our armies to fight against you," Yelan said in a serious tone. "And even if we didn't have this war, I wouldn't force Syaoran to marry that impudent, spoilt little brat. I mean the way she talks, 'me and my mum went shopping,' that shows how lack her language is and how stupid she is, if you asked her what's 1 plus 1, she probably answer 4," Yelan shook her head and everyone laughed.

"She will always be thick and stupid," Chihori spat.

"Anyways, back to business," Fujitaka stopped laughing and put on a serious looking face, "They are going to attack us any time soon, and we need to get ready for the battle field. If only we knew the real reason they are attacking us. I mean it's pretty lame to declare a war just because Touya married Nakuru,"

"They want to take over the whole land because they are scared that the Li's will do it because not only the Kingdom is big, but they have a huge army with high standard fighting skills. It was rumoured that all soldiers in the Li kingdom that they could kill a person in one go," Chihori explained.

Yelan laughed, "People, seriously why would that think that? It is true about killing people in one go but only about less that 10 of the whole army in our kingdom can do that, they are known as Samurai Ninjas, Sninjas for short. Their '_killing in one go_' skills are hidden, so no one can brag about it and tell the whole world that their father or mother is a Sninja. Their status can be anything, a person from a peasant family, middle-class family or a High-class family. Their identity is highly classified and if an enemy finds out they'll kill him or her, but knowing that mostly everyone is a Sninja there's no point of killing them because they'll be the one who will be ending up dead,"

They discussed the planned attack more until suddenly they heard running footsteps and a crazy lunatic going mad.

**Outside the office**

A farmer clambered off his horse and ran as fast as he could to the Castle door. Guards who saw this chased after him.

"Oi, You get back from here," one of the guards yelled, but the crazy farmer kept running until he found himself lost in the castle.

"Please tell me where his majesty's office is, it urgent!" the man grabbed the closest maid's arm.

"You! Come Back here!" The guards ran towards and the maids gestured her hands to where the king's office is, and the man ran off to where the maid pointed.

"I order you to come back here NOW!" the man ignored the guards but as he reached the king's door all the guards pounced on him and everyone from the office ran out.

"What is this madness?" roared Fujitaka and looked at a mountain of guards on top of each other.

Everybody stopped moving but the farmer kept screaming.

"Help! Get off me, I have urgent news for his majesty! Help, can't breathe! God damn guards can't you see I'm suffocating in your flabbers!" the farmer cried out.

"Um, men you can get off him now," Fujitaka tried not laugh.

The guards got off the poor crazy farmer and one of the guards gave him hand to stand. The farmer dusted of his shirt,

"Finally, I thought I was going to die in there. You don't know how heavy they are, especially their armours. I apologise for this riot, I have very important news," The farmer then started to talk faster. "I have sighted them, they are coming towards the north gate. I was outside the kingdom chopping wood when in a distance I saw some marching men. I gathered my firewood and rode on my horse as fast as I could here,"

"Who's them?" Fujitaka asked just to be sure if it was the Yoshida's.

"I think they were the Yoshida's," as soon the farmer had replied, loud screams from the distance was heard.

"Daidouji's" Syaoran whispered.

"What?" Sakura panicked.

"They are being attacked," Syaoran replied.

"Right let's get ready, COMMAND-" the screams went louder and louder and the commander came running down interrupting the King.

"YOUR MAJESTY WE AND THE DAIDOUJI ARE UNDER ATTACK!" the commander informed.

"What a disaster," cried Nadeshiko and Fujitaka gave orders to his commander.

"Commander Ming and Commander Wong!" Yelan called out and out came the two Commanders running towards her.

"Commander Ming I want you to inform groups 1 to 5 to North Gate; 6 and 7 at West Gate; 8 and 9 at East Gate and 10 at South Gate," Yelan turned to Commander Wong and ordered him, "Instruct the Group's 11 to 15 and send them to the Daidouji Kingdom. Let group 14 and 15 guard the gates that joins with the Kinomoto. If the battle need more people move group 14 and 15 in. Understand?"

"Yes your majesty!" They bowed and powered walk out of their sight.

"Everyone stay inside. Do not go outside, okay?" Fujitaka ordered everybody, "And you farmer, I'll have a guard to escort you to your home, please keep you and your family safe. If you see that you're going to be raided pack your things and move down south."

The farmer kneeled and thanked him.

"We have to stay together, okay? God know what could happen if your alone. Meiling you share a room with Chihori okay? My room is right next to it," Yelan instructed, and then everybody left the room.

**Sakura and Syaoran's Room**

Sakura laid next to Syaoran on the bed in silenced.

"Do you think they will chase all the Yoshida's out?" Sakura asked whisperingly.

"Of coarse 'Kura," Syaoran stroked her hair and kissed on his forehead.

_**A/N: **That's it, I have ran out of ideas… Plz review, it'll be greatly appreciated. _


End file.
